More Than a Memory
by dressthesky
Summary: Mi idea de como se conocieron. Espero les guste. Fuji x Eiji.


**More Than a Memory**

-

**_Notas de la Autora:_ **Si bien había subido este fic en la otra cuenta (Dream Pair Club), pues... decidí borrarlo porque la cuenta ya no existe... Murió hace tiempo, así que decido subirlo aquí...

Espero les guste...

_**Advertencia:**_ Shonen Ai.

**_Disclaimer:_** La serie no me pertenece. Sólo este fic y... Sería.

**More Than a Memory**

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Miró la fotografía en su mano con algo de nostalgia. Una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras observaba la fotografía en sus manos. ¡Cuántos recuerdos le venían a la cabeza al verla! Cuanto había hecho por conseguir… esta fotografía. Acarició la imagen en la fotografía con dulzura, entrecerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Era como si acariciara algo muy preciado, como si en sus manos tuviera algo tan valioso y temiera estropearlo.

Imágenes del pasado volvían como si nada a su cabeza, y como si fuera una película, el momento en qué todo aquello había sucedido volvió a ser recordado. Volvió a pasarse en su cabeza como una película más.

_En lo alto del cielo se encontraban las nubes. Tan grandes, tan blancas. Se movían con suavidad gracias a la pequeña brisa¿O sería por el movimiento constante de la tierra? Nunca supo por qué sucedía aquello, además, tampoco estaba tan interesado en saberlo¿Acaso no era un chico de apenas 10 años? Sólo tenía 10 años, aquellas cosas no importaban en aquel período. Sólo era cosa de tiempo antes de que empezara a fijarse en lo que en verdad importaba, sólo era cosa de tiempo antes de aprender cosas que eran de conocimiento general._

_Sonrió._

_Fijó su vista en el cielo. Un poco de tristeza en sus ojos al notar aquellos grises edificios. Aquellos edificios cubrían gran parte del cielo, y no le permitían ver las nubes. Qué triste. Lo tenía bien claro. Quizás en un futuro cercano ya no iba a ser capaz de ver un amanecer porque el cielo iba a ser cubierto por grandes placas de metal. "Un perro", pensó al ver una nube de una extraña forma. Los problemas que pudiera haber en el futuro tampoco importaban. ¿Para qué sufrir antes de tiempo? No sacaba nada con preocuparse y preocuparse, porque con ello sólo perdía el tiempo._

_-¡Un perro! –gritó un chico a su lado, sonriendo mientras apuntaba a la nube._

_-Si, si, es un lindo perrito. –sonrió su hermana mayor mientras lo llevaba de la mano. –Vamos, Yu-chan, sabes que a nuestra madre no le gusta esperar. –corrió junto a su hermano, prácticamente arrastrandolo._

"_Un perro…", murmuró, viendo como se alejaban del lugar._

_-Uno muy bonito. –susurró un chico a su lado._

_Volteó su cabeza para ver a un lindo chico junto a él. Era extraño, era un niño, pero su apariencia era un tanto "afeminada". Una linda sonrisa, un rostro angelical. Su cabello café claro se veía más claro a la luz del sol, y sus ojos cerrados se daban un extraño toque de inocencia._

_Se sonrojo levemente, sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre él. "Qué lindo.", pensó en ese instante, sin saber qué hacer. El chico sólo le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan hermosa. Una sonrisa fue lo único que le dio, pero aquello fue el regalo más hermoso. Una sonrisa, y luego él ya no estaba._

_Se había ido. Había ido tras la chica de hacía un momento. "¡Syusuke!", escuchó gritar a la chica, volteó nuevamente para ver como se alejaba corriendo. Ese era su nombre, Syusuke. Lindo. Muy lindo._

_En ese segundo sólo pudo pensar una cosa:_

_¿Volvería a verlo?_

_Sintió una mano cálida en su cabeza. Una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en sus labios al momento que tomaba la mano de la mujer con alegría. Su madre había venido por él. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra cosa. Pero por alguna extraña razón, aun pensaba en él. Fijó su mirada en el camino que él había tomado, deseando poder conocerlo._

"_Un perro…" murmuró. "Uno muy bonito…" sonrió. Su mirada con un brillo diferente. Esperanza._

_Algún día lo conocería._

Se estiró en su pupitre. ¡Qué cansado estaba! Luego de estirarse como un gato, y de haber bostezado, fijó su vista en el chico a su lado, quien mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano con su vista fija en el cielo. Sonrió. Él siempre era así, quizás parecía ser despistado, pero siempre estaba al tanto de qué era lo que la maestra estaba diciendo u dictando. Siempre perdido en sus pensamientos, aun así, siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones del salón. ¿Por qué él no podía ser así? Siempre se distraía con cualquier cosa, y eso le causaba varios problemas, problemas de los cuales su compañero del al lado se encargaba de solucionar. Le decía las respuestas, le soplaba las preguntas y le ayudaba a ubicarse en los libros de textos. Le estaba agradecido. Si no fuera por él, quizás que notas tendría.

Miró su cuaderno. Pocas líneas, pocas palabras. Cambió de página, manteniéndola aun en el aire, escondiendo lo que estaba viendo. La misma foto de la mañana. _Su tesoro,_ como solía llamarlo en secreto. Un leve tono carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas. ¿Sería algún día capaz de decirle que lo admiraba? Bufó, sabiendo que para ello debían de pasar muchos años.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó una suave voz a su lado.

-Nada en especial. –mintió. Sonriendo como un niño pequeño. Años habían pasado y aun era capaz de sonreír así.

-… -sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que su pelirrojo amigo ocultaba algo. No quería presionarlo, si él algún día quería decírselo, lo diría.

Pero para ello debía de esperar… muchos años.

_Otoño._

_Llovía a chorros, pero aquello no importaba del todo. Después de todo, la lluvia no lo podía mojar debido al techo que lo cubría. Era lindo. Ver la lluvia caer le traía cierta paz. Era extraño. Era un niño mimado, que generalmente no pensaba mucho las cosas y siempre actuaba antes de darse cuenta de las consecuencias que sus actos podrían traer. Al ser así su forma de ser, pareciera que no pensaba mucho en cosas como: "¡Qué lindo el día!" o "La lluvia me relaja", porque aquellas cosas era más para personas… ¿Filosóficas? Miró el cielo grisáceo. Quizás para personas depresivas._

_Se sentó en los pequeños escalones, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. ¿Cuándo vendría su mamá por él¡Había estado ahí por horas! Aunque, antes estaba soleado, y había estado jugando en las canchas callejeras del parque. Así que no podía quejarse mucho, ya que hacia sólo unos minutos había empezado a llover de tal manera._

"_El clima es raro.", pensó, mirando las nubes. "Hacia un rato estaba tan soleado…", cerró sus ojos, apoyando su mentón en sus brazos. "Tengo frío.", cerró sus ojos._

_A lo lejos podía escuchar pasos. ¿Sería su madre? Instintivamente levantó el rostro para ver como un chico de baja estatura se acercaba corriendo con un paraguas en su mano derecha. Llevaba un gran bolso, quizás demasiado grande para su baja estatura, pero aquello le hacía ver extremadamente… ¿Tierno? Lo observó mejor, dándose cuenta que él era el chico de unos días atrás. Su rostro parecía ser el mismo a pesar de la lluvia. Aun tenía aquella sonrisa en sus labios, aquella sonrisa que nunca desaparecía._

"_Syusuke…", pensó, feliz de verlo. ¿Lo vería? Tal parece que no. Había pasado de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Su corazón se detuvo en aquel instante, sintiéndose decepcionado. No era su culpa, lo sabía. Después de todo él ni lo conocía. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba._

_-Encantado de conocerte, soy Kikumaru Eiji… -murmuró a la nada, sonriendo triste._

_Sus palabras fueron borradas con la lluvia que caía. El viento se había llevado aquellas que aun quedaban. "Encantado de conocerte…"¡Cuánto deseaba decir esas palabras!_

_-Syusuke… -_

_Un pequeño murmullo, tan bajo que el trueno que se había escuchado lo ahogo en la lluvia. Su madre, que estaba parada frente a él sólo sonreía. Eiji la miró._

_No había escuchado nada._

-¡Nya! Que duro fue el entrenamiento de hoy día. –se quejó el pelirrojo, caminando lado a lado junto a Fuji.

-¿Lo crees? A mi me pareció normal. –sonrió, caminaba tranquilamente mirando hacia el frente.

-Es que tú todo lo encuentras normal. –volvió a quejarse.

-Saa… -

Tal vez eso era lo único que odiaba del tensai de Seigaku. Aquel: "Saa", le hacía ver de vez en cuando como a un idiota. Sabía perfectamente que Fuji no lo hacía con intensión, pero había veces en las que creía que él sólo lo decía para molestarlo. ¿No era acaso su victima favorita? "Eres tan ingenuo", le había escuchado decir una vez y eso sólo expresaba el hecho de que a Fuji le encantaba jugarle bromas.

-A veces pienso que me tomas por idiota. –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó Fuji, sonriendo inocentemente.

Esa sonrisa.

La miró por algunos segundos, sin preguntarse si Fuji podía sentir su mirada sobre él. No importaba. Nada importaba cuando él la miraba. Fuji sólo mantuvo el silencio, sonriendo para sus adentros. Sabía que Eiji lo observaba, pero no le molestaba. Nunca le había molestado…

Después de todo¿No había estado Eiji observándolo desde los 10 años?

Él no lo sabía, pero Fuji siempre estuvo al conciente de su existencia. El pelirrojo no podía ser ignorado fácilmente. ¿Acaso no era él: Kikumaru Eiji?

_En su mano sostenía una pequeña cámara digital. Era pequeña, pero tenía un buen zoom. Eso era lo único que necesitaba¿Para qué tener tan gran equipo si con eso bastaba? Miró al chico que estaba apoyado, con sus brazos, en el marco de la ventana. ¡No podía creerlo! Ahí estaba él, el chico al cual tanto admiraba. No podía creer el hecho de que él fuera a su misma escuela. Si tenía suerte, quizás fueran al mismo salón._

_Sonreía._

_El sol daba contra su pálido rostro y sonreía. ¡Se veía tan angelical! Ese momento debía de capturarlo, y bien sabía que esa imagen jamás se borraría. Alzó la cámara al cielo, apuntando hacia el chico. En el visor podía ver la imagen de él, tan inocente. En la pantalla podía ver aquella misma imagen aun más grande. Sin dudar presionó el disparador, capturando aquel momento… para siempre._

_Bajó la cámara lentamente, sonrojándose levemente. ¿Estaba bien aquello?_

"_Será mi tesoro."_

_Se dijo a sí mismo, auto convenciéndose de que lo que hacía era lo correcto._

"_Nadie sabrá de él."_

_Volvió a repetir mentalmente, mirando el suelo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio. No podía dar vuelta a atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¡No debía estar arrepentido¿No sería esa fotografía su tesoro? Sonrió, guardando la cámara en su bolso. Las clases de verano iban a comenzar. Clases que había tomado sólo por preparación para el próximo año, donde entraría a la tan famosa: Seishun Gakuen._

_-¿Dónde era? –preguntó en voz alta, buscando el salón que le había tocado._

_Giraba su rostro constantemente, mirando los letreros sobre las puertas. Por suerte, las clases aun no habían iniciado. Seguía su camino por el piso, sin darse cuenta a donde iba._

_Una esquina._

_Giró en ella sin dudar._

_Vino el impacto._

_La caída._

_El pequeño grito._

_El golpazo._

_El perdón._

_Cerró sus ojos, pidiendo perdón por el golpe, por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Abrió sus ojos, sólo para mirar al chico frente a él que sonreía, como si con ello le respondiera que todo estaba bien. Se sonrojo. ¿Día de suerte o de mala?_

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó dulcemente. Linda voz._

_-¿Eh¡Si¿Por qué lo preguntas? –sonrió nervioso, levantándose del suelo._

_-Porque estas todo rojo. –a veces quería regañar a su padre por haber sido pelirrojo y pálido. Se notaba a un kilómetro cuando estaba rojo._

_-¡Estoy bien¿Y tú? –preguntó, ofreciendo su mano al chico._

_La tomó con delicadeza. Su piel tan suave, como siempre la había imaginado. Se sentía en el paraíso. ¡Estaba contentísimo!_

_-Muy bien. –respondió con una sonrisa._

_Sus manos aun cogidas._

_-Fuji Syusuke, encantado de conocerte. –dijo él, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando unas hermosas orbes azules._

_Día de suerte._

_Sonrió, sin creer lo que estaba pasando._

_-Encantado de conocerte, soy Kikumaru Eiji. –respondió feliz, sonriendo infantilmente mientras estrechaba la mano del chico._

"_Encantado de… conocerte…"_

_Las palabras que siempre quiso decir…_

-Por fin las pude decir. –sonrió, mirando el suelo con nostalgia.

-¿Uh? –Fuji volteó a mirarlo.

Le había parecido un poco extraño que Eiji no hablara. Pero el silencio entre ambos se había hecho largo y cómodo. No le había importado del todo, supuso que Eiji estaría pensando en algo importando. Supuso que él estaría en: Su Propio Mundo.

-Dime, Fuji… -murmuró, mirando el cielo. -¿Era bonito? –preguntó, su voz con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

-¿El qué? –sonrió Fuji.

-El perro. –

Una prueba. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Una simple prueba. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si Fuji lo había tomado en cuenta… alguna vez.

-Una nube peculiar, muy bonita… -respondió.

Eiji sonrió.

Sintió como Fuji tomaba su mano con delicadeza, la misma delicadeza que había sentido la primera vez que la había tocado.

-Algún día me mostrarás… ¿Aquella foto que me sacaste en primavera? –

Se detuvo en seco. ¡Lo sabía¡Lo había visto! Su rostro palideció, para luego ponerse tan rojo como su cabello.

Su secreto había sido descubierto. Su más preciado tesoro.

Miró a Fuji, quien lo miraba con dulzura. Su sonrisa en sus labios, su mano apretando la suya.

-Quizás… -sonrió. Y era la verdad.

¿Acaso no había dicho que algún día le diría la verdad?

Por ahora sólo prefería mantener aquellos pensamientos…

Más que como un simple recuerdo.

Aquellos recuerdos eran… su más preciado tesoro.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Lo escribí para un concurso... Y salí ganadora, gracias por haber juzgado los fics... Naku-chan, sé que te agradecí hace tiempo... pero lo vuelvo a hacer... TOT

Tema¿Cómo se conocieron?

Esa es mi idea... Bastante... fluffy... XD

¡Adiós!


End file.
